


the likes of him

by mido



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Jeje's past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> doubt doubt doesn't have a name from before he became a servamp, so i x'd it out

If Doubt Doubt ever bothers to stop and think about it, he supposes he misses his siblings. He still sees them from time to time of course, like during their rare meetings, but it’s not the same as their childhood, when they all stuffed themselves into the only spare bed in Sensei’s house, half of them transformed into animals and curled up near the foot of the mattress, the other half still appearing as vampires with their arms thrown over and around each other in their sleep. Doubt Doubt was one of those that coiled into a ball as a snake, with All of Love landed and resting on his head as Sleepy Ash’s purrs sent vibrations out in a circle around himself. Lawless was one of those that was never allowed to transform when it was time to retire to bed, as everyone remembered the unfortunate incident when he’d rolled over as a hedgehog in his sleep and poked World End with one of his spines.

He cannot quite recall his past before Sensei with the clarity some of his siblings can, yet he does not feel as if he's missing much. He had lived alone, he remembers that, working solitary in his own home, grinding together obscure ingredients into fine powders then folding them into small pieces of frayed paper and setting them aside along a shelf for when his door would open, revealing a regular of his or a bright-eyed child, interested in his methods. _Take this with a glass of water before bed,_ he'd say, _sprinkle this along a slice of bread and eat._

Of course, that was about the extent of his memory of life before meeting Sensei-- one of the strangest people he'd encountered in his life so far. This man, he'd come in asking if he had anything combating sickness, to which Doubt Doubt had nodded. After explaining they had explained the symptoms he had handed the man a mixture of ground comfrey root and dried henbane leaves, fitted snugly in a paper holster wrapped with twine. Sensei had left then, leaving an apathetic witch in his wake.

Unexpectedly, he'd returned only two weeks later, this time with a completely different situation. _I want my blood to be thinner,_ they'd requested. _Do you have anything?_

He had nodded again, this time the ingredients needed already packaged and prepared. _A combination of ginger and peppermint,_ he'd told this man, _drink it in a glass of wine._

And so they had left, retreating to the back of Doubt Doubt's conscience once more.

It was maybe five visits later that he had asked this man for his name, to which the other had smiled and remarked to just call him "Sensei". A queer name for a queer man, he'd supposed. It wasn't, however, that strange for someone to keep their true name from a witch, as Doubt Doubt had known (but never bothered to test) the spells that required one; he was more of a medicinal sort of person anyway.

A solid year had passed before Sensei brought up the topic-- another year of warding away the townspeoples' children, another year of tending to the sick, another year of length on his hair, long and oilspill-black. That man had stepped in once more, boots loud on the creaky floorboards as he sat on the wooden stool stationed by the medicines he'd begun to pour into dried ginger skins to form pills of sorts. He'd sat there, watching Doubt Doubt peer at a grasshopper through a makeshift microscope as he carefully detached its legs and wings, and he'd opened his mouth to speak.

_Would you like to join me, xxxxx?_

It's now, hundreds of years in the future, that he stops to reminisce, with his eve at his side and his sleeves loaded with tools to take life instead of preserve it. He wonders what would've happened if he'd declined back then, refusing both the existence of those "servant vampires" and the kind man's suggestion. Of course he wouldn't have met Sleepy Ash then, nor All of Love or The Mother, and he presumes it's too late to regret it now anyway. It was back then, back when the world was still moving at a crawl, did he have the option.

 

_...I wouldn't mind._

**Author's Note:**

> suki, kirai, kirai


End file.
